There's two fo You!
by WhatevER-gURl101
Summary: Wolfram has a secret! He's a she! Only a twin sister of the real Wolfram named Emerald! Read and Review! Flames not welcomed...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: I am you**

Emerald von Diamonde sat quietly at the muddy ground, staring at the ransacked village where she was supposed to meet her brother.

Her long golden locks were all tangled and in a mess while her flawless skin was full of mud and dirt. And there were a few bruises found as well.

She looked different, one thing though didn't change and this was her eyes. Those emerald eyes of hers were full of tears but the fire within can still be seen ready to come out.

"Brother, I am sorry." She whispered, fighting back the tears that she had. She stood up and started walking away. She then stopped, thinking how would her mother think if _she_ let her brother die. She would be in so much trouble.

Lady Cecilie had always favored her sons and she didn't much thought of her one and only daughter.

Gwendell, Conrad and her twin had always been the most favorite in the castle but nobody ever paid much attention to her.

The only friend she ever had was her brother and now, he was nowhere to be found. She'll get a _nice_ beating tonight.

She has to think of something. But what?

How about running away? She can find shelter in the woods and also some supplies can be found there.

Or how about going back to the castle and dressing up as her brother. They are twins, nobody would know the difference.

That's it! Plan B it is. And besides, she can still stay comfortable without being found out.

She ran back to the castle without looking back. She ran and ran until her legs hurt but finally she saw the castle.

She ran faster and entered the grounds without being seen. As she watched if the door was clear, she saw the three maids go out. She cursed the night silently and went to find another place to sneak in.

She counted the windows on where she thought her brother's room is and quietly as her breath could make her, climbed up to the room.

Success was with her and she slowly climbed down.

She looked around; this was her brother's room alright. She had only been here once but it had not changed a bit.

She opened the closet to find everything was a color blue soldier's uniform.

"Blue!" she yelled loudly. Returning to her senses, she hid inside the closet as she heard footsteps.

"I thought I heard her excellence's voice up here." The voice whispered as she closed the door.

Emerald peeked through and went outside to catch her breath. As she started fitting the clothes, she noticed something. Won't they notice that she has curves?

She looked around the room to find something that could help.

There! A chain mail!

She put it on and looked at herself at the mirror. She only had one thing more to do and that's to cut her hair.

She found an extra dagger inside one of the drawers and cut it. She felt herself tremble as the weight of her locks fell to the ground.

Without stopping, she took her hair and climbed down again. She threw it somewhere and tried to look as if she just came from a battle.

After a while, she was ready to face the others.

She cut herself in the arm badly to make sure it looked very convincing.

She quietly entered the castle making sure she walked in the middle so that she can be easily seen from the windows, and as she expected, the lights went on immediately.

She could see from afar that the maids with Gissella run up to her.

"Your excellence! What happened?!" they exclaimed. She did not speak until they reached the castle in where the queen, her mother, was waiting.

"My goodness!" she exclaimed. "What happened to you dear?!"

Emerald coughed deeply and said in a low imitated voice of her brother.

"We were attacked and when Emerald got there everything was destroyed. I was about to approach her when she was shot by a flame arrow by one of the survivors. I managed to slay him and get away before his companions came." She told them convincingly.

They all gasped at the statement. "You mean, your sister's dead…" Lady Cecilie asked her.

"Yes." She simply said looking down at her feet. She felt ashamed lying to her mother. She looked back up and saw that Lady Cecilie was crying. She might not be sobbing like the maids are but her tears quietly fell down her lap.

"I wish she may have a happy second life…" she whispered and left. "Go get yourself changed and we will prepare a meal for you." She last said and left, her tears clearly visible.

As she climbed back up the room she just had been, she thought about what her mother said. "So she really did love me after all…" she whispered and looked down at her feet when she felt someone following her.

She turned around to find Conrad, her half brother, looking at her.

"I'm quite sorry for what happened to Emerald." He told her.

"Yeah! Well, you can't do anything to bring her back can you!" she yelled at him. She never liked Conrad just because of the simple fact that his father was human.

"I was only saying that I am most sorry for her. She is my sister." He told her calmly, though with a tone of sadness but Emerald did not seem to care.

"She's not your sister! And I'm not your brother! So stop talking to me as if we are!" she yelled and slammed the door.

Conrad stood there looking at the door then whispered, "I wonder…"

Inside, Emerald was looking at herself at the mirror. She really did look at him.

With a few practice with the sword and she could be just like him, she could fool everybody.

Quietly she stood straighter and looked utterly serious, "From now on…" she said, "I will be known as **Wolfram…**"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Confusion**

"Yuri!" Wolfram yelled as he saw his fiancé _flirt _with one of the castle maids. "You flirt! Backstabber!" he yelled as he threw him a pebble.

"Watch it Wolfram!" Yuri yelled, avoiding the continuously flying pebbles. "I wasn't flirting!" he yelled.

Wolfram didn't seem to listen; he just kept on shooting at him.

Yuri, greatly annoyed, used a trick that he learned.

"Stop!" he yelled in a deep voice. The pebbles then obeyed. They dropped to the ground briefly.

"You don't care about me do you?" Wolfram yelled as he tried to throw more rocks at Yuri. "You just keep on flirting with any girl you see like you don't even have a fiancé!" he yelled.

"Wolfram! Stop!" Yuri yelled at him and Wolfram finished what seemed like a non-ending tantrum.

"We didn't even want this engagement! Didn't we! It was all an accident right!" he yelled at him. Yuri slowly approached Wolfram but before he could even lay a finger on him, Wolfram pushed him with so much force that he fell to the ground. "You jerk!" he shouted and left.

Yuri looked at him. "I swore I heard a girl's voice."

Greta came up to him and asked him, "Why is Wolfram crying Yuri?" she asked her adopted father.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He then ran to Wolfram's direction.

Greta shrugged but then, she saw someone look at her.

It was someone who was wearing a hood. Without thinking, she approached him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The man the removed his hood. It was Wolfram! Except he had more muscles, he had a more manly look, but no mistaken. He still had that same fire in his eyes

"Wolfram!" she yelped, "but I thought you were…" she stuttered pointing towards the castle.

The Wolfram smiled sweetly, a smile on which Greta never saw Wolfram do.

"You thought I was dead?" he told her in a deep manly voice.

He kneeled down and put a hand on her shoulder. Greta looked directly into his eyes and saw the pain he once felt but she also saw the love and comfort he was starting to remember.

"You must be Greta. I've heard about you from the townsfolk. The demon's king adopted heir." He shuffled her hair in an affectionate way. She then asked him, "Who are you?"

He chuckled. "I thought you already knew me? My name is Wolfram."

"But Wolfram is inside! Yuri just followed him because he was crying!" she demanded.

"I cannot be there because I am right here." He told her simply.

He left Greta gaping. "I will see you again. But first, I have to say hello to my family. I have missed them so." He then continued walking away.

OOOO

The imposter, the king's fiancé, Emerald; she removed her clothes and turned on the faucet. She was inside her private bath, the demon king's private bath that is.

She clumsily removed her armor revealing a girl. Not a boy but a girl. She then climbed down the tub and soaked her hair. She then scowled, remembering to take off her wig.

She took the wet thing off her head and her natural golden hair fell down. She felt it stick to her skin. It felt good to be natural. She felt herself indulge in the _translucent _water when she felt someone looking at her.

She opened her eyes and saw Yuri, with a bath towel around his waist,looking at her with wide eyes.

Yuri on the other hand looked at her. He felt himself go red.

"Wolfram?" he asked with a trembling voice. He looked deeper in the water and saw not what a boy had, but what a girl had.

A pair of well-rounded breasts and even deeper than that was her you-know-what.

Yuri's heart pounded and he felt the blood rush up to his cheeks.

He closed the door quickly without looking back.

Emerald used that moment to gather her things and go back out.

She quickly strapped in her bra and over it was her armor

She put on her blue soldiers clothing and jumped down the window.

When Yuri opened the door again, he was surprised to see her gone.

But when he looked nearer, he saw that she, whoever it was, left her necklace.

Emerald dropped down on the garden with a thud. She quickly looked around to see if someone saw her until she heard a voice that made her hair stand in one end.

It was no mistaken, it was her brother's.

She peeped in the window and saw that the grand hall was occupied with Conrad, Gwendall, Gunther, Anissina, Lady Cecilie, Gisella, Greta and a Yuri in a bath towel. She also noticed him wearing her flower shaped pendant.

There was also someone else in the room. Someone who extremely looked like her. It was her brother alright. She quietly opened the window a little bit to listen to the conversation inside.

"But brother!" he yelled. "I cannot be joking for I know and have seen with my own two eyes that I have been used as a slave in Big Simiran."

Gunther objected. "Surely this little lord brat is joking?! He had been here with us since the day that his sister died!"

Emerald felt a stab of guilt.

"He has a sister?" Yuri asked with astonishment.

"Your majesty," her brother bowed before Yuri, "That necklace you're wearing. I am quite sure that it was I who gave it to her on our 16th birthday. I can never forget."

The others looked at the necklace in Yuri's neck.

"I remember!" Conrad exclaiming, "Emerald used to show it to everyone in the castle. She was proud to say that it was from Wolfram."

Gunther looked at her brother and asked him. "Then, if you really are Wolfram, what was it that Emerald gave you and where is it? Surely, you and your sister's bond are too much strong for you to lose it foolishly."

To Emerald's horror, her brother took out a green colored gemstone from his chest.

"Here." He told them. "Look at it closely brothers, you will see that it is the real thing."

Before the others can lay a hand on it, Lady Cecilie took it from Wolfram.

"It's real" she stated, "I remember this from one of our trips. Emmy, even though she was sea sick, slid in the ship just to get it from the next country."

Yuri thought about it.

"To think about it, that's what Wolfram did every time when I go out to a cruise and he always barfs up."

Gunther looked at him, "Sire, it is all because he is you fiancée."

With this statement, Wolfram jumped up surprised.

"I? Engaged to the great demon king himself? It is too much for me! I cannot handle being with the brave king with wherever he goes!"

Outside, Emerald slapped her own face.

"Brave? You're not calling me a wimp?" Yuri said surprised.

Wolfram looked at him baffled, "Why would I say such a thing to the great demon king? I shall die before that ever happens!"

"Yes, it is all making sense. I always remembered that Wolfram never got sick out on sea, in fact, he loved it."

"Meaning… Emerald is in the house!" Lady Cecilie screamed.

Gwendall quickly pushed Yuri in the wall.

"Where did you get that necklace?" he hissed.

Conrad quickly pushed him off Yuri.

"Gwendall, we shouldn't affect the king's duty on our own family problems.

"It's alright Conrad. I'd like to be of some help." Yuri told him smiling. He took off the necklace and showed it to everyone clearly.

"Oooh! It's so pretty!" Greta exclaimed.

"I found it in the bath after well, I'm not so sure if it was a mirage." He said turning crimson in the face.

"What did you see?" Conrad asked.

"Well, I…you see. Wolfram or Emerald as you say she is was throwing pebbles at me for talking to someone and she or he left crying.

"I gave up looking when I thought to take a bath. When I opened the door, well, there she was. Taking a bath and her disguise scattered in the floor.

"Out of shock, I closed the door and when I had the courage to open it again. She was gone."

Conrad and Gwendall thought about it.

"There was no other way out in there except the door." Said Gwendall.

"But there was the window." Conrad pointed out.

Emerald was about to slip away when all of them looked at the window all at the same time.

"There she is!" they all shouted.

The others went through the door but her three brothers jumped over the window.

Emerald ran as fast as her legs can take her when she got an idea. Since they know who she is, she just can quit the costume and run.

While running, she took of her pants the same time the others went through the door, revealing her flawless legs.

Gunther gasped and lost breath, "It's true!" he said and fainted.

Lady Cecilie ran up to her but Emerald just kept on running. She hid behind the bushes when they were out of sight and removed her uniform and armor.

She reached out for a dress hanging in the nearby clothes line and took it. It fitted her perfectly.

Now that she was in comfortable clothing, she ran for it. Lucky too, for at the time she left, she heard voices where she had been.

"Her uniform!" he heard her mother yell.

"And a wig!"

"And an armor!" he heard Yuri yell. "Why did you think she needed it for?"

Whatever they said next, she didn't hear as she sprinted of into the village.


End file.
